


Christmas Market

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [11]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas market, Cute, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Precious Harry Osborn, Precious Peter Parker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter and Harry spend the day at a Christmas Market





	Christmas Market

“Peter, Harry’s here,” May called after opening the door.   
“Hey Harry,” She greeted with a smile.   
“Hey May,” Harry smiled back.   
“So, what are the plans for today?” She asked. May knew they were going out somewhere, but Peter had been so excited he never got around to telling her.   
“There’s a Christmas Market about an hour away, I thought it’d be nice if we checked it out. Didn’t Peter tell you?” Harry asked with a small smile, knowing his boyfriend probably forgot.   
“You know Peter when he gets excited,” May grinned.   
“I do,” Harry beamed.   
“Hey Harry,” A voice said.   
Harry looked and saw Peter bundled up warmly wearing one of his beanies, an unconsciously goofy smile crossed his face.   
“Hey Pete, you ready to go?” He asked.   
“Ready,” Peter smiled, “I’ll see you later Aunt May,” Peter kissed her cheek.   
“Bye boys have fun,” May smiled, loving how excited the two were.   
“We will, bye May,” Harry called as he let Peter pull him down the hall. 

After an hour they arrived at the Christmas Market.   
“Holy shit,” Peter breathed out on amazement, Harry nodded in agreement.   
The Market looked amazing, there were stalls all over the place, lights were hanging, music filtered through the air and people were milling around with smiles on their faces.   
Peter looked at the stands he could see in awe before he spotted a stand selling Churro’s, Harry smiled when he saw where Peter was looking and entwined their hands,   
“C’mon buddy, let’s get some Churros,” He smiled leading the younger boy over.   
“Love you Harry,” Peter beamed gripping Harry’s arm with his other hand.   
“Love you too beautiful,” Harry grinned kissing the side of Peter’s face, tugging him a little closer. 

The rest of the day was spent with Harry and Peter wandering around hand in hand marvelling at everything the stands held. The duo passed stands with dreamcatchers, homemade food, trinkets, candles and all things Christmas. Peter couldn’t keep the smile off his face the whole time they walked around.   
“Hey Pete check this out,” Harry smiled as he held up a handmade Pikachu charm.  
“Aww that’s so cute,” Peter grinned walking over to take a closer look, “Hey check it out they have an Eevee too.”  
“Excuse me how much are these?” Harry asked gesturing to the charms.   
The girl running the stand smiled,   
“Ten dollars each.”   
Harry paid, and the girl gave him his change,   
“Thank you, Merry Christmas,” she beamed.   
“Merry Christmas,” The boys chorused as they moved on, adding the charms to their keys. 

A few minutes later the boys were waiting in the hot dog line when snow started falling.   
“Check it out, its snowing,” they heard someone say.   
The flakes came down slow but thick, sticking to the ground.   
Harry saw Peter’s eyes light up as he stuck his tongue out, determined to catch at least one snowflake.   
Harry chuckled and took out his phone, hitting record.   
Peter started to spin around in a circle, eyes bright and smile huge.   
Harry couldn’t help but love even more in love with him.

After a while the boys decided to call it a day and head back, Harry giving Peter a piggyback.   
“Hey boys,” May greeted with a smile when the two walked in.   
“Hey May, where you going?” Peter asked noticing she was packing her bag.  
“I was called in to cover a shift, I’ll only be a couple of hours,” May explained, stroking Peter’s cheek, “Did you have fun though?” She asked them.  
The boys nodded and suddenly felt very sleepy.  
“Okay, you two get to sleep and I’ll be back soon okay?” She kissed Peter’s forehead, “Bye.” She smiled.   
“Bye,” Peter smiled.   
“See you later Harry,” May smiled, kissing his forehead and stroking his cheek.  
“Bye May,” Harry smiled.   
May smiled one last time and left.   
Peter walked over to Harry, kissing him softly,  
“Thanks for today,” he whispered with a smile.   
“Anytime Pete,” Harry whispered back smiling, lifting Peter up.   
Peter wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, giggling as he was carried to his bedroom.


End file.
